


罗兰之吻

by whitefish



Category: LA - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 凹凸世界 - Freeform, 雷安 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitefish/pseuds/whitefish
Summary: 年轻的爱情就像开罐汽水，谁打开来，甜腻的气泡就进了谁的嘴。





	罗兰之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 公子哥雷x教师安  
傻不拉几的汤姆苏师生恋，无脑流水账，我太菜了我谢罪（呆滞  
时间线大概比较混乱（

【1】

雷狮顶着一头冒着热气的湿发从浴室出来的时候，他的临时情人正坐在床上盯着手提电脑敲敲打打，机械的打字声一下接着一下。  
他径直走过去压上床铺，扣着对方的脸接吻，未干的头发蹭湿了对方的衬衫，发梢的水珠顺着一个人的嘴唇湿润了另一个。喜爱果酒的人唇间残留着苹果酒的甜味，伴着黏糊糊的津液。

他的老师在接吻的时候永远都带着些笨拙，犹豫片刻后才放松了牙关准许他唇舌交缠。

“我说今晚想和你睡，别这么扫兴。”他有点好笑地按住对方的手，合上了手提电脑，“把情侣套房当成办公室可有点浪费。”

“不觉得在家里才是最放松的吗，”安迷修按着雷狮的肩膀把人推开，收拾了一下电脑和文件，“你家里人终于盯上你了？”

“……啊。”雷狮拨弄了一下淌着水珠的刘海，“暂时去不了你那里了，要是被那个麻烦的家伙知道了我和你的关系，八成会捏着这事把我名声给搞臭。等我毕业，就能把这事摆平了。”

“你还在乎罪加一等？”

“你这也太严厉了安老师，对坏学生不应该关爱有加吗？”

安迷修瞥了眼一脸无辜看着这边的三少爷，扯了块干净的干毛巾甩在了那头湿漉漉的黑发上，顺势狠搓了一顿。

“除了你。”

【2】

雷家的三少爷在学校里是出了名的放浪不羁爱搞事。

校内不准骑车，这人骑着小电驴载着四个人风驰电掣。  
宿舍禁用电器，这人开着空调喝着啤酒用电炉吃火锅。  
自习不准旷课，这人潇潇洒洒全部缺席甚至逃课撸串。  
师生不准亲密，这人一封情书洋洋洒洒还自带孜然味。

身为受害者的班主任安迷修捏着那封一看就是用试卷叠起来的情书，板着脸踢了一脚这公子哥在桌子底下晃荡的小腿。

“我认真的，老师。”雷狮撑着下巴盯着安迷修看，嘴边挂着笑，配着那张脸应该能轻松拿下大多数女孩儿的心，“我喜欢你。”

安迷修面对这个笑容毫无波动，没多废话抬手就在那张被充当信封的考卷上批了个零分。

“……哈？”

三少爷是没料到这一波操作，看着那个鲜红的0一时语塞。

“老师确实是个奔三的单身狗，但还不至于被学生捡漏。”安迷修从桌上的零食罐里剥了颗橘子糖塞进还呆着的雷狮的嘴里，“想逗我开心就乖乖去上课。”

廉价的水果硬糖甜得发腻，雷狮用舌头卷了一下糖果，糖块在口腔里轱辘了几圈，最后被老老实实含进了舌根底下。

安迷修叹了口气继续低下头去改教案，被无情回绝的雷少爷含着那块水果糖，眼巴巴地盯着老师的发顶。

上课的时间点安迷修收拾了资料起身出门，留下了还坐在原地没事干的雷狮。

被无视的小少爷趴在桌上盯着那张零分情书发呆，最后把那张试卷叠成了纸飞机扔向了窗外。  
随风飘摇的纸飞机钻过香樟树稀疏的枝丫，跟着上课的铃声一同飞向远方。

【3】

休息日在家门口看见雷狮的时候安迷修有些意外。虽然自从那次拒绝后雷狮就变着法子对他示好，但都没得到回应。历经n次失败后这一回居然直接上门，实在有点刺激。他现在顶着一头乱糟糟的呆毛，穿着有些精神污染的doge睡衣，怎么看都像个毫无威严的邋遢中年人。

丢人，太丢人了。

安迷修正在斟酌着用词，却发现小少爷脸上的表情不是那么一回事。大概是从没见过那副受伤了的大型猫科动物的表情，安迷修心里一婆妈，就把这只垂头丧气的大猫给带进了门里。

浑身散发着失落气场的大猫窝在沙发里一言不发，安迷修叉着腰站在一旁觉得这事儿有点麻烦。虽说身为班主任有义务开导学生，但面对雷狮这种级别的问题学生他也不知道该从哪里开始问。

“雷……”

“我想吃烧烤，”大猫打断了安迷修，闷着声音听起来委屈巴巴的，“双倍辣。”

这个要求实在莫名其妙，但出于老好人的本能安迷修还是换了鞋下楼去给他买。临出门前这臭小子又来了一句“要加冰啤”，安迷修翻了个白眼，寻思着怕不是来蹭吃蹭喝的。

到了烧烤店安迷修才想起来那臭小子没说自己要吃什么，看着肉类旁满满的蔬菜柜，安迷修沉思半晌后拿起了一大串苦瓜。

拿到那一盒除了烤肉之外全是烤苦瓜片的烧烤时雷狮的脸都像跟苦瓜一个色号，而罪魁祸首则坐在一旁摊手。

“你没和我说你要吃什么啊。”

【4】

雷氏集团到底有多少资产一直是个用来调侃的话题，毕竟当你发现各类商品的logo都变成骚紫色的玫瑰的时候，就会疑惑雷王到底是个做啥牌子的公司。

而雷狮作为雷总裁的三儿子，一入学就成了香饽饽，加上长得也帅，自然是情书满天飞，告白永相随。然而这公子哥毫不在乎人设，拉帮结派集体撸串，天天穿着大码童装和风纪委员斗智斗勇，疯狂在处分的边缘蹦跶。但人就是有背景，就是任性，再怎么在死线上翩翩起舞也没人敢找茬。

除了安迷修。

众所周知在大学里班主任就是个吉祥物，除了班会，日常处于可有可无的状态。但安老师不走寻常路，成功坐实了自己的暖男（实际上是老妈子）路线，工作日一天不落，始终围绕在学生身边，和蔼可亲笑如春风，即使根本没那么多人需要帮助也一直坚持陪伴着学生。在他眼里每个学生都是可爱的太阳花，是值得用心呵护的存在。

除了雷狮。

第一天见面安迷修就知道这学生跟他命里犯冲，新生点名时雷狮坐在最后一排翘着腿折纸飞机，安迷修看着名单喊了三遍【雷狮】都没人应。最后全班的目光齐刷刷盯着后排稳如老苟的雷狮，漫长的寂静后，被无视的安老师压下怒气结束了点名。课后安迷修约了雷狮去办公室谈谈，是不是对教学工作有什么不满——当然这都是屁话，这才开学第一天哪来什么满不满。

“你是第一个喊我来办公室的班主任。”雷狮翘着二郎腿靠在椅子里满脸写着不耐烦。

“很荣幸。”安迷修认认真真地回答他，随后在雷狮看傻子的眼神里伸手把雷狮翘着的那条腿放了下去。

“……你什么毛病？？？”雷狮瞪着安迷修。

“我在给你纠正毛病，雷同学。”

年轻气盛从不吃瘪的雷同学自然是被这态度惹毛了，冷笑一声换了另一条腿翘着。

“你知道在你之前我已经换了多少个班主任了吗？”

言下之意就是你想管教我先掂量掂量自己。

然而安迷修面不改色再次伸手把雷狮的腿给掰了下去，双手摁着雷狮的膝盖不让这小兔崽子再把腿翘起来。

“换了多少个我不关心，现在你的班主任是我。只要我在一天，你就是个需要指导的学生。”

雷狮看着那双毫不躲闪的瑛绿色眼睛，心里微微一动。

【5】

“我怎么就喜欢上你这种傻子了。”被迫把苦瓜也给吃干净的三少爷拿起啤酒吨吨吨，喝了大半罐打了个嗝，导致啤酒呛进了鼻子。

安迷修拿着纸巾给他擦脸，顺便把沿着脖子流下去的酒液也给擦了。凑近了才看清这小兔崽子脖子上有淤青，有几处严重的甚至结了血痂。因为穿着高领衣，放远了看根本没什么异常。

“怎么回事？”安迷修伸手碰了一下那些伤痕，立刻就被雷狮拍开了。雷狮把领子拉得更高，憋出一句雨女无瓜。

“白嫖一顿饭还不跟人解释，信不信我把你给扛出去？”安迷修皱着眉看他闹别扭。

“就你那身板算了吧，”雷狮扫了一眼安迷修那件大码睡衣，“比我矮那么多体重还比我多，剩下的肉是全长到屁股上去了吗。”

“……你怎么知道我身高体重？”

“……。”

“行，我不问你惹了什么事，先把伤口处理了再说。”安迷修摆了摆手，“把衣服脱了。”

“你这么开放的吗老师？”雷狮下意识地挪了下屁股。

“别废话，给我脱。”起身提来医药箱的安迷修莫名散发着一股子不妙的气息，居高临下的视角充满了成年人的威压，“你的右臂也出问题了吧？吃烧烤的时候用的是左手。”

“你居然注意这个……”雷狮翻了个白眼，认命地撩起高领衣脱了下来，除了脖子根部还有右侧的手臂，靠近肩胛骨的地方最为惨烈，像是被钝器击打过，大片充血的皮肤和淤青交杂在一起。更不和谐的是，除去这些显眼的伤痕，还有大大小小早已褪色的旧疤遍布四处。

“为什么不去医院？”安迷修用沾了酒精的棉纱擦拭伤口，“伤到骨头可不是小事。”

“断没断我自己知道，反正这么多年了，”雷狮拧着眉头嘴硬，“抗揍。”

“这就是父母那一栏你总是不填的原因？”

“他们的名字挂在这儿，挂在那儿，用不着我来写，”雷狮耸了耸肩，像是在说别的什么人一样，“你就当我是叛逆期……”

话音截止于一个不像拥抱的拥抱。

安迷修摸了摸那头造型不羁却质感柔软的黑发，轻轻拍了拍雷狮的肩膀。

【6】

他们的初吻发生在他搬进安迷修家里的一个月后。

安迷修到家是后半夜的事了，当晚的暴雨从入夜持续到了凌晨，把空气和街道浇得湿透。坏了一根伞骨的伞在风里折了一角，倾盆的大雨把他那件米色的大衣浸得更加彻底。从开门到换鞋他都小心翼翼，这个点雷狮应该已经睡了。他和雷狮的房间是分开的，只要不弄出什么大声响应该不会把人吵醒。

不过这样的话洗澡也得留到天亮了，确实是有点难受。

安迷修在一片黑灯瞎火里摆好了鞋和雨伞，刚踏进客厅就撞上了什么东西。

窗外惊雷闪过，照亮了俯视着他的那张脸。

安迷修直愣愣地盯着那张脸，片刻后才意识到自己应该尖叫，一个踉跄差点屁股着地。而在他摔下去之前，另一个人及时拉住了他。

“你去哪儿了？”

雷狮抱着湿漉漉的安迷修，口气不是很友善。

“吓死我了你这小兔崽子，”安迷修做了个深呼吸给自己顺气，“同事聚餐喝高了耍酒疯，那些个单身狗又没人送，我一个个把人载回家的。”

“那你还真是热心。”雷狮松开了安迷修，嫌弃似的扒掉了那件湿透的大衣，“洗澡去。”

“你为什么还没睡？都凌晨三点多了。”安迷修扶着墙打开电灯，却发现雷狮正儿八经穿着那套最喜欢的衣服，“……你这是懒得早上起床穿衣服？”

大概是喝了点儿酒外加睡眠不足，等他反应过来的时候一个吻已经包裹住了他的嘴唇。浸了水的衬衫是冷的，皮肤和手掌却是热的。他的学生借着身高的优势把他困在了双臂和墙面之间，吻了他。

安迷修蹲下身想跑，却被抱住了腰抵在墙上继续那个吻。带着气泡的果酒留下的味道残留在口腔里，却被另一人舔去。安迷修哼哼唧唧被堵得说不出话，只能可劲儿去推雷狮的肩膀。

而雷狮一使劲就把他抱了起来，丢进了浴室。

坐在地上大喘气的安迷修擦了擦口水，瞪着站在浴室门口面不改色地雷狮。

“你……”

“我什么？”

“你为什么这么熟练啊？？？？”

“……”

本来有心理准备迎接一顿痛骂的雷狮就这么愣了。

妈的，果然是个不按套路出牌的傻子。

【7】

“造孽啊。”安迷修惨兮兮地嚎了一声，跪在瓷砖地上的膝盖有点儿打滑。

雷狮一只手从后面捞着他的腰防止他摔下去，另一只手揉了揉安迷修有些鼓胀的腹部。

“别别别，别动，难受，”安迷修按着雷狮的手不让他继续瞎折腾，“早知道就不答应你了，上个床都这么麻烦。”

身为27岁都没交上女友的单身狗，脱离DT居然是用后头，简直人生惨剧。更鸡掰的是提出想睡他的小兔崽子也是个DT，两个DT面面相觑最后别扭着去咨询了医生，就有了现在被浣肠折腾得想原地去世的这一幕。

“花里胡哨的，就不能直接点吗。”雷狮撇撇嘴，捞了一把安迷修差点又滑倒的膝盖。

“安全起见，而且说句实在话，不做清洁你插的下去？”安迷修没好气地回了一句，这一肚子东西弄得他很难受。

好不容易折腾完清洁工作，安迷修倒在床上一脸生无可恋。雷狮压上来的时候他踢了踢对方的小腿，眼神却一直盯着天花板，没去看雷狮。

“你在看什么？”雷狮的脸出现在他上方。

“看风景。”

“你觉得天花板能盯出花儿来？”

“我好歹……也是个，男性。虽然我是同意做这个了，但你不能指望我盯着你把老二插进我屁股里吧？”

“那你趴着得了，不用看我插你屁股还能轻松一点。”

“怎么平时考语文没见你阅读理解这么透彻呢雷同学？”安迷修翻了个白眼。

清理过的肛口湿润而柔软，大概是被清洁工具折腾了一通，手指进去地还算容易，换成跪趴姿势的安迷修抱着抱枕瞎嘀咕，腰不太安分。

“你就不能放松点吗，我手指塞进去都难。”

“你要塞多少啊臭小子……胀得我难受……”

“这都受不了还怎么往下做，我觉得我发育得很好。”雷狮拍了一把安迷修的臀部，果然是把多的肉都长在屁股上了，又翘又紧实。

“屁话。”安迷修把脸埋在枕头里哼哼。

“都是您教导有方。”雷狮笑着低了头，去亲吻安迷修通红的耳尖。

【8】

“你还记得我们第一次睡吗？”

“记得，这黑历史我一辈子都忘不了。”安迷修窝在被子里扒拉手机，在对方又开始揽着他的肩膀吻脖子的时候叹了口气，刚结束两轮，这小兔崽子没带套还是个中出派，清理起来麻烦得很，“还要来？”

“不了，单纯想亲你。”雷狮揽着安迷修的腰把下巴磕在人颈窝，“不知不觉都两年了。”

“骗吃骗喝还骗色，摊上你算我倒霉。”安迷修继续扒拉着朋友圈，却被雷狮握住了右手。雷狮伸手在枕头底下摸索了一会儿，掏出一枚做工惊艳却显得有些古老的戒指来。

“……不是。今天虽然是七夕节，但这个应该不是我想的……”

“那我再说一次，安老师。”雷狮掰过安迷修的身体，让他和自己面对面。那枚戒指磕在他们交叠的掌心，“我喜欢你。”

安迷修错开了雷狮的视线，盯着枕头的褶皱装死。

“我认真的。”

雷狮却没放过他，而是就这么盯着他的脸，扣紧了交握的十指。

“明知道这事麻烦的要死，却非要把它锤死。”安迷修扯过被子挡着脸，“长不大吗你。”

“只对你一个人而已。”得到满意答复的大猫那条虚幻的尾巴晃得欢脱，松开了交握的手指，把那枚戒指推上了对方的无名指。

“我还没说同意……”

“晚了，盖章了。你是我的了。”雷狮扯开那层挡在他们中间的被子角，亲吻了他的另一半。

窗外噼噼啪啪放起了烟火，夜幕里升腾起斑斓的色彩。

【END】


End file.
